1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frog saving device, in particular to a device for location in a swimming pool for enabling frogs trapped in the swimming pool to escape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frogs often jump inadvertently into swimming pools. This is especially true during rainy weather. Once a frog jumps into a swimming pool the frog is trapped in the pool. The sides of the pool prevent the frog from escaping since the sides are too steep for the frog to climb, and the frog cannot jump back out of the water over a side of the pool. The trapped frog typically swims about the sides of the pool until the frog tires and drowns or until the frog can be netted and removed from the pool during routine maintenance. Drowned frogs often end up in a pool skimmer or other filtering device, where they present a clean up problem for the pool owner.
What is needed is a frog saving mechanism for rescuing trapped frogs from a swimming pool without outside intervention, thereby saving the pool owner the task of removing and disposing of deceased frogs from the pool skimmer while helping the environment by saving the frogs from drowning.